Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2006-102854 discloses a drilling tool having a dust collecting fan. An intake assembly having a dust suction port and a dust bag for storing dust can be mounted to the drilling tool. With such a structure, dust generated by operation of the drilling tool can be sucked through the suction port by intake air generated by the dust collecting fan, and led to the dust bag by way of the dust collecting fan, and stored in the dust bag.